


Nosebleed

by Summertime_Poet



Series: Queen fanfics [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: At this point the nosebleed wasn’t showing any signs of stopping.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Queen fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/916059
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Nosebleed

**Author's Note:**

> Part No. 3 of my Daily Fanfic Chocolates calendar :D
> 
> This one is a little ficlet I wrote for a prompt I saw over on tumblr (https://patsdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/189455846833/)! There'll be some more new Queen content from me again soon, so keep your eyes open for it this month. :D
> 
> **EDIT: Now with a continuation (see part 13 of my DFC calendar)! ^-^/**
> 
> Please enjoy! ^-^

At this point the nosebleed wasn’t showing any signs of stopping.  
  
Roger looked up from the small puddle of blood that had dripped to the ground beneath him before he had managed to pull a handkerchief from the bottom of his pockets ...and laughed. He laughed so loud that several heads turned his way, those who had not seen what had happened confused and those who had looking on with no less confusion. He continued laughing, shaking his head and pressing the handkerchief tighter against the sides of his nose.  
  
He had told Deaks that he liked him, had gotten a vague-ish agreement to a movie date and, upon Deaky having left the café to give the new progression some more thought, had managed to trip over his own bag, slamming his nose against a chair on his way down.  
  
Still, he smiled. He'd have a hundred nosebleeds (okay, maybe ten. He really doubted he'd survive the blood loss were they to occur soon after one another) if it meant he'd see that silent, shy smile directed at him tug on John's lips more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fanfic as much as I had fun writing it! As always, you can also find this fic on my fanfic blog, patsdrabbles over on tumblr. ^_^
> 
> Feedback is, no matter how short, super appreciated and bound to make my entire week! <333


End file.
